Work Relations
by HeatherTheMagnificent
Summary: A group of four teenagers get a job at their local Kohl's store. They meet and become fast friends and possibly more


_**Summary~ A group of four teenagers get a job at their local Kohl's store. They meet and become fast friends and possibly more. **_

_**I was at work today and this idea popped into my head so. Here it is!**_

_**Work**_

Kohl's Department Store. The place where all the teenagers in Burgess are either working, or want to work.

A cute blonde with hair that goes down to the middle of her back walks in one day, ready to get this interview out-of-the-way, and has fingers crossed that she's going to get it. She has a smile on her face as she walks into the break room "Mother would be so proud of me" she whispers to herself as she takes a seat to wait for the manager.

The door opens and Rapunzel turns her head to see who it is. A girl with fiery red hair walked in, digging through her bag. She glanced away from it and made eye contact with her "Are you here for an interview?" Rapunzel nodded and the girl laughed "It's not that bad working here, good luck"

Rapunzel gave the girl a smile "Thank you!" The red-head laughed again before clocking in and walking towards the lockers.

Rapunzel smiled to herself as she looked down at her hands that were folded on the table. She was so ready for this interview to be over with. The door to the offices opened and Rapunzel lifted her eyes to see who if it was a manager.

Her eyes met a pair of brown ones. They didn't belong to a manager but she had to admit that this kid was cute. She gave him a smile before looking back down at her hands. She thought that was going to be that, but the boy started talking "You new here, blondie?"

Rapunzel wanted to glare at him but stopped herself. She didn't want to give off any bad first impressions "I'm not. I'm just here for an interview."

The boy smirked at her. She didn't know what it meant, but she found it almost attractive "Let's hope they hire you, we could use some more cute girls here." he gave her a wink before leaving the break room. Rapunzel blushed and stared at the door before the manager finally came out and called her back there.

* * *

Rapunzel was sitting on her bed with one of her friends, Astrid. They were eating and watching movies and Rapunzel was going on about how excited she was to hear back from Kohl's.

"If it went as good as you say it did, you're definitely getting hired."

Rapunzel took a bite of her chips before smiling and nodded "It went so good, Astrid! Did I tell you I met a cute guy?"

Astrid turned completely on the bed to face her "You didn't! Tell me about him!"

Rapunzel shrugged "I don't really know anything about him. He has brown eyes and brown hair. He has this really cute smirk. Oh! And he works there!"

Astrid lightly hit her arm and smiled "So if you get the job there, you'll already have a crush!"

"It's not a crush, I know nothing about him." she said as she reached next to her to pick her phone up "Oh! It's Kohl's!"

Astrid did a motion with her hands "Don't just sit there, answer it!"

Rapunzel nodded and put the phone up to her ear, almost too excited to talk. "Hello?"

* * *

The first day of work could be stressful for anyone. Be it your first job or not, it's stressful. Rapunzel was standing behind the register, eager to finally begin.

She sighed to herself when she realized that they had her first official day on a day when their dead. She looked at the cashier that she was stuck with during her shift. He was tall, brown hair and goatee, and matching brown eyes. He was cute, but not as cute as that other kid.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey blondie! I see you got the job."

Rapunzel turned around and smiled "I have an actual name, you know."

He leaned onto her counter and smiled "I figured. But your blonde and new, so it's easier to just call you blonde instead of learning your name."

Rapunzel laughed and shook her head "My name is Rapunzel."

The boy studied her face before smirking and shaking his head "Too long. How about... Punz."

"Or Punzie!"

Rapunzel looked over her shoulder at the goatee kid that had started talking. The two boys laughed and Rapunzel put her hands on her hips before glaring at the both of them "You two are mocking my name, and I don't know either of you."

The goatee boy leaned on the counter next to her "The name is Flynn Rider." he then pointed to the other boy "And that happens to be my adopted brother, Jack Frost."

"Flynn and Jack." she said slowly, trying to memorize them.

"So, you're a cashier?" Jack asked her.

She nodded and crossed her arms "What do you do?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone yelling his name "Jack!"

They all looked over and Rapunzel recognized her. She was the girl with the red hair, and it seemed like she has a temper. "I've been looking all over for you, Jack! I could use your help"

Jack rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming red." he gave Rapunzel a smile and a wave before walking over to the red-head.

"Who is she?"

"The red-head? That's Merida. Scottish, if you couldn't tell and she has an attitude. But don't let that fool you, she's actually nice once she warms up to you. She and Jack act like they don't get along, and they'll never admit it, but they are friends." Flynn said with a laugh. He glanced at the time before giving her another smile "I'll see you later, blondie. It's time for me to get out of here!"

Rapunzel waved a goodbye to him before turning around to see another worker walking over. He was shorter than Flynn and Jack, but had the same kind of shaggy brown hair like Jack. He walked over, setting the break sheet down at the register next to her before turning to face her "Hi, you must be new. I'm Hiccup"


End file.
